Shooting of a moving target such as a clay pigeon or a flying fowl with a shotgun requires a high degree of skill in mounting and aiming of the shotgun at the target. A shooter may have a tendency to either shoot behind or ahead of the moving target, particularly in the case of a fast-moving target such as a clay pigeon. Therefore, consistent timing of the mounting and aiming of the shotgun and pulling of the trigger with striking of the target typically requires repetitive practice in mounting and aiming of the shotgun.
Accordingly, a stationary target assembly and a gun aiming method are needed which facilitate practice in the mounting and aiming of a gun at a moving target.